


The Ghost Of Marco Vendetti

by orphan_account



Series: Falling In Love With The Monster Under Your Bed [2]
Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Creature Fic, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Monster Hunters, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2,467-year-old incubus Michael visits his 16-year-old boyfriend Ryan on Halloween night for a little fun while the boy's monster hunting father is busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost Of Marco Vendetti

* * *

Ryan doesn’t do much to celebrate Halloween. He just lounges around in his pajamas and makes repeated trips from the couch to the door and back again when trick-or-treaters ring the doorbell. He eats more candy than he gives away (those fun size Snickers are strangely addicting) and watches the Rocky Horror marathon on t.v. He has the house to himself because his Dad is always gone on Halloween, being that it’s busiest night of the year for monster hunters and all. It seems like every year there is some new supernatural catastrophe that needs tending to.

Last year it was a coven of vampires trying to rob a blood bank two towns over. The year before that some punk wannabe sorcerer summoned a mountain troll and set it loose during the Fall dance at the high school because he couldn’t get a date; the kid said he got the idea from a Harry Potter movie. If there ever was a thing Ryan’s father cursed more than the monsters he hunted it was J.K. Rowling’s imagination.

“That woman knew just enough to start trouble and then she told everybody else in the whole damned world,” Steven Lochte often complained over dinner. “It’s hard enough to keep civilians out of the way as it is. Now everyone thinks that they can conquer evil with some made-up gibberish and a pointy twig. Avada Kedavra my fuckin’ ass!”

But that’s not important to Ryan right now. Not when Ryan opens the front door with his big bowl of candy balanced against his hip expecting little girls dressed like Elsa from Frozen and little boys in Batman capes and instead finds Michael.

“Trick or treat, Baby,” Michael purrs as he cocks one hip out in a seductive pose, fangs and forked tongue proudly on display. He looks every bit the part of a demonic 1950’s Greaser; wearing a skintight white tee with the short sleeves rolled up to show off his biceps, dark wash denim jeans with the bottoms folded up and neatly creased, as well as a brand new pair of Converse classic high tops laced up all the way. Michael’s hair is slicked back into a neat pompadour and he’s got a cigarette tucked behind his ear. He's even got a fake tattoo of a black widow on the left side of his neck. “You that surprised to see me?” Michael asks after a few seconds of watching Ryan do a rather spot on impression of a goldfish. He smirks, says, “C’mon, Baby. Invite me in. This ain’t no way to treat a guest… especially one that’s dressed for the occasion.”

“C-c-come in,” Ryan stammers. Michael smirks again and steps over the threshold, closes the door behind him. “Hot damn, you look good.” Ryan blurts out before he can stop himself. “Uh, I… well-”

“Thanks.” Michael says with a chuckle, interrupting Ryan before he says anything else and further embarrassing himself. Ryan blushes fiercely, looks down into the candy bowl he’s holding as if it contains the answer to life, the universe and everything. Michael reaches over, puts his index finger under Ryan’s chin and makes the human raise his head so they’re eye to eye. “Look all you want, Baby,” Michael smiles, the light glinting off his fangs. “All this is just for you. It’s always gonna be just for you.”

“Why’d you come to the front door?” Ryan asks. “Isn’t that dangerous to be walking around with the uh...” he gestures to Michael’s tongue, which keeps flitting in and out from between his thin lips much like a snake’s. “-whole getup goin’ on?”

Michael shakes his head, says, “It’s Halloween. Nobody’s even paying attention and if they are, it just looks like one hell of a makeup job.”

“How’d you know my Dad wasn’t home?” Ryan inquires. He sets the candy bowl down on the coffee table and sits down on the side of the couch opposite of where Michael’s draped his body. Ryan doesn’t know how someone could make _sitting down_ look sexy, but Michael has managed to do it.

“I figured there was a chance he’d be home so I called in a favor,” Michael explains. “A few of my lycanthropic acquaintances are gonna crash the party at City Hall. That should give us at least four hours, if not the rest of the night.”

“Are they gonna get hurt?” Ryan asks. “Your friends, I mean.”

“Nah,” Michael shrugs a shoulder. “They’ll be fine. They’re all big boys; they can handle their shit just fine.”

“What about my Dad?” Ryan asks in a meek voice.

“He’ll be okay,” Michael assures him. “He’ll just be chasin’ his own tail for a while, is all.”

“Okay,” Ryan nods. “As long as everyone’s gonna be okay.”

“Scout’s Honor, Baby.” Michael promises, one hand in the air.

“I highly doubt that you were ever a boy scout,” Ryan says.

Michael cracks a smile and chuckles a little. “You’d be right about that. Although, I did feed off an Eagle Scout once, but that was quite a few years ago. Before you were even born.”

“Speaking of feeding,” Ryan comments as casually as he can. “Have you? Fed, I mean.”

“Not since the last time I came to you.” Michael answers.

“So you must be hungry, right?” Ryan asks.

“I’m absolutely _famished_ ,” Michael confesses, undressing Ryan with his eyes.

“I think we ought to fix that,” Ryan smiles as he slides into Michael’s lap from across the couch. “We ought to fix that right away.”

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of this will have the sexy!time in it so stay tuned!


End file.
